So Random! (season 2)
The second season of So Random! (stylised as SO R@n:D0ᴟ!) 'began airing on Disney Channel on April 29, 2012 and will end on January 6, 2013. The series features the actors who acted in ''season one: ''Tiffany Thornton, Sterling Knight, Brandon Mychal Smith, Doug Brochu, and Allisyn Ashley Arm, along with other featured actors who recur in the series. This season will consist of 18 episodes and is the final season. This brings the total amount of episodes to 44. This season features more popular music guests than last season to increase viewers. The average amount of viewers for this season was 3.04 million, which is higher than season one that had an average of 2.94 million. Episodes '''01. ''Flo Rida Airdate: April 29, 2012 Plot: 'Flo Rida performs ''Whistle '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''3.2 million '''02. ''The Wanted'' Airdate: 'May 6, 2012 '''Plot: '''The Wanted perform ''Chasing The Sun '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''3.0 million '''03. ''Zendaya and Bella Thorne'' Airdate: '''May 13, 2012 '''Plot: '''Zendaya and Bella Thorne perform a dance along with other dancers and feature in sketches. '''Note: '''This is the first episode which features a dance act, and not a music act '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''2.9 million '''04. Ariana Grande Airdate: '''June 17, 2012 '''Plot: '''Ariana Grande performs ''Put Your Hearts Up ''and features in sketches. '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''3.1 million '''05. ''Fun.'' Airdate: 'June 24, 2012 '''Plot: '''Fun perform ''We Are Young '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''3.3 million '''06. ''Ellie Goulding'' Airdate: 'July 1, 2012 '''Plot: '''Ellie Goulding performs ''Lights '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''3.0 million '''07. Carrie Underwood Airdate: 'July 29, 2012 '''Plot: '''Carrie Underwood performs ''Blown Away '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''2.7 million '''08. Cher Lloyd Airdate: 'August 5, 2012 '''Plot: '''Cher Lloyd performs ''Want You Back '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''3.1 million '''09. All Star Weekend Airdate: 'August 12, 2012 '''Plot: '''All Star Weekend perform ''Blame it on September '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''2.7 million '''10. Bridgit Mendler Airdate: September 9, 2012 Plot: '''Bridgit Mendler performs ''Ready or Not ''and features in sketches. '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''3.0 million '''11. Ross Lynch Airdate: '''September 16, 2012 '''Plot: '''Ross Lynch performs ''Heard it on The Radio ''and features in sketches. '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''2.8 million '''12. Joe Jonas Airdate: '''September 23, 2012 '''Plot: '''Joe Jonas performs ''Just in Love ''and features in sketches. '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''2.8 million '''13. Wizards of So Random! Airdate: '''October 14, 2012 '''Plot: '''The Cast of Wizards of Waverly Place feature in this So Random Special! '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''3.4 million '''14. Drake Bell Airdate: 'October 21, 2012 '''Plot: '''Drake Bell performs ''A Little More Time and features in sketches. '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''2.7 million '''15. Big Time Rush Airdate: 'November 18, 2012 '''Plot: '''Big Time Rush perform ''Windows Down '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''2.6 million '''16. Sean Kingston Airdate: 'November 25, 2012 '''Plot: '''Sean Kingston performs ''Back 2 Life (Live it Up) '''Sketches: TBA Viewers: '''3.2 million '''17. So Random Christmas Special! Airdate: '''December 23, 2012 '''Plot: '''Many guests feature in this Christmas special. '''Viewers: '''3.7 million '''18. So Random Finale! Airdate: '''January 6, 2013 '''Plot: '''The series finale features many musical guests but it only features one sketch; which is 15 minutes long. It also features a much bigger audience! '''Sketches: TBA '''Note: '''This episode is 45 minutes long. The last 5 minutes features the backstage reaction. Viewers: 3.5 million